


Pepper Poppers

by gaialux



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Shane comes home after a hard day at work.
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Pepper Poppers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/gifts).



Shane kicks off his uniform the moment he's home. Hat, shirt, shoes. All tumbling into a pile by the front door.

"Pants, too," Peter calls from the kitchen. He peaks around the corner, blonde hair scuffed up in some imitation of a lazy mohawk.

Shane can't stop the lazy smile drawing up his face. "New rule, is it?"

"If you want some of these fantastic pepper poppers--"

"Yes, please," Shane says, bouncing on one leg as he shucks off his blue pants. Not like they were comfortable, anyway, and there's a roaring fire going on in their living room to keep him warm. It casts everything in a soft, warm glow.

Shane walks into the kitchen with only his birthday suit for company. The delicious, spicy smell fills the room. "Ready yet?" he asks. Okay, _whines_ , really; but his boyfriend's cooking is amazing and after the tough day he had at work he wants to sit down, and eat--

Peter gets down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Shane asks, coy, even though he's pretty sure he knows _exactly_ what's going on. So does his cock, tightening and hardening and the sight and subsequent thoughts swimming through his brain.

Peter takes Shane's cock in his mouth, closing his lips softly against the length and sucking deep. Shane groans, can't help it. He leans back against the countertop. The poppers, despite Peter's implication, look done. Stove off. Sitting in their cast iron and smelling delicious.

The same type of deliciousness Peter's mouth is doing to Shane.

"Fuck," he said, low in his throat, as Peter took him deeper. Fingertips holding tight on Shane's thighs.

He knows he can't last long -- never can in a position like this. They say people move in together or get married and they stop having good sex. Fall into a slump. Nope. Not the case here. Shane feels closer to Peter than he ever has. Heart swelling when he walks through the door, cock throbbing at the hint of sex, and--

He groans again and spills into Peter's mouth. Entire body shaking, spent, but the pent up tension from work is gone along with it. He feels like he's floating.

"Wow," Shane says. It's the word most often used in his vocabulary these days.

Peter stands up, kisses him, lips salty-sweet. "Ready to eat?"


End file.
